Double Date
Double Date is the 73rd episode of the series and the 19th episode of the third season. It aired on March 2, 2008 in Canada on Teletoon and remains unaired in the United States. Plot Darth and Julie are kissing each other when their retainers get entangled. They at first try to break free, but then give in and continue smooching. Jen notices and says it's sweet. Caitlin thinks this is unusual until she realizes that Jen has a date. Jen reveals that she does. Wyatt then turns to where Jonesy and Nikki should be and can't see them; instead, Jason and Joanie are smooching by the table. Wyatt asks what's going on, and Jen says that love is in the air before sniffing it and wrinkling her nose. Jude tells them that it is actually his chili dog. Jonesy and Nikki then come up. Nikki is upset because Jonesy took her World History textbook into the bathroom due to having chili dogs. Jonesy then informs them of some history, and notes that he should probably study on the can more often. Wyatt states that he knew 2-for-1 chili dog week was a bad idea. Jonesy and Jude then realize that the special is all week, and high five. Another fart then escapes, and Jonesy confesses that it was him this time. The gang, minus Jude and Jonesy, vacate the table. Jude is about to skate down the escalator. He asks Wyatt if fart power will make him faster, but Wyatt is doubtful. Jude then applies some wax to his board. Wyatt points out that the wax is used for Japanese bullet trains, and Jude says that this is excellent. He waxes the bearings and gets ready to skate. He picks up a lot of speed, due to the glide, and jumps it. In midair, his hands start to swell up. He then rides down the escalator and, because of the wax, can't stop. He then slides full speed into the Penalty Box and runs into a goalie display, knocking it over. He starts to scratch at his hands, because of his skin allergy, and Jen rushes over with some goalie gloves. Jude puts the gloves on, and now can't scratch, which is the point. Wyatt then drags him off to get cleaned up. Jude is walking with Wyatt when he notices a contest to win tickets to a movie premiere. He decides to enter, and Wyatt decides to help him. Meanwhile, at Albatross & Finch, Caitlin is talking with a Greeter God she's going out with the next night. When she leaves the store, she runs into Jen, who questions her. When Caitlin realizes that Jen's date is the Greeter God she's dating, she gasps. Tricia then tells them that she's dating him. Kristen and Kirsten then announce that they are too. Jude and Wyatt are about to enter the booth. Jude wants to plan it. Before he can plan, though, Darth and Julie enter, saying that they are going to win. Jonesy then arrives, and Wyatt asks if he'd like to help. Jonesy says no. When Jude points out that he loves sci-fi, Jonesy says that he does, but they (meaning him and Nikki) don't. Jude, thinking he's talking about the guys, says that they do love sci-fi. Wyatt then points out that Jonesy was referring to him and Nikki. Nikki then comes up. Jonesy says he's taking her out to lunch, and they leave. Darth and Julie then exit the booth, saying they have the contest won. They kiss and leave. When Jude calls after them that he'll get his nachos, Julie taunts him by saying that he won't be able to eat them with his gloves on. This opens up a new world of worries for Jude. The girls in front of the Albatross & Finch store have been joined by Gwen and Mandy. The fight is continuing. When it turns physical, Grady backs away, not wanting the gang of girls to turn on him. Jonesy is eating a taco with Nikki. He looks over to Darth and Julie and notes that they look happy. Nikki then tells him to go ahead and make the video with the guys, as he clearly wants to. Jonesy asks if she's sure, and Nikki agrees. He then grabs her and heads out to find his friends. When they get there, Wyatt and Jude have just finished. Jude reveals that he showed them his hands, and takes them out of his gloves. They are now covered in ketchup and mustard. Jonesy is disgusted, as is Nikki. Jude then asks if the hot dog girl, Monica, won't want to go out with him tonight, and Jonesy tells him to cancel, as she won't dig the boils on his hands. Wyatt and Jude then move along, and Jonesy disappointedly says he has nobody to make a video with. He then looks at Nikki. Nikki refuses, but he begs while dragging her towards the booth. The girls who were involved have gathered in the coffee shop. Tricia, angry about Grady's betrayal, suggests revenge. She then takes this a step farther, saying that they shouldn't go after just Grady, they should go after all the jerks in the mall. Some suggestions for revenge are passed around. None are agreed upon, but all the girls agree that some comeuppance is in order. A bunch of people are gathered in the food court and looking at the mall's jumbo screen. Jonesy, Jude, Wyatt, and Nikki are among the people there. The winners are announced: Darth and Julie. The gang is surprised by this. The announcer then tells them that it was due to their 37 video submissions. Jude calls this cheating. A video of a lightsaber battle, reenacted from one of the movies, is played, with Darth and Julie taking the places of the evil emperor and the princess. The announcer then comes back on, saying that actually, it was a tie; the two other victors are Jonesy and Nikki. Their video plays, much to Nikki's shock. In it, Jonesy says that they'd like to see the movie while Nikki stays offscreen, saying she doesn't want to be in the video. When it finishes, Jonesy grabs Nikki and kisses her. Nikki's eyes bulge and her pupils dilate as she realizes not only does she have to see War Star Galaxy Force, but she has to see it with Darth and Julie. Jonesy is at the premiere with Julie and Darth. When Nikki shows up, he asks how she could leave him there, and she tells him that she figured he'd have plenty to talk about, what with they're shared love of the movie franchise. When they get in, Jonesy and Nikki take their seats. Nikki notes that at least they aren't with Julie and Darth, when the duo step in and sit in front. Their headgear blocks the way. When Jonesy complains, Darth tells him that he can't remove the hat because he's making a bootleg video. He then points out that there's a Wookie in his way. Jonesy offers Nikki's seat to him in exchange for cutting him in. Nikki is angry, but Jonesy points out that she didn't even want to see the show. Darth then sits behind Julie, and Julie removes her taco hat, giving him a clear view of the screen. Nikki notices that Julie is eating the same concession she is, and starts to talk about it, much to Julie's annoyance. Nikki then moves on to other subjects, and Julie becomes progressively more annoyed, as she is trying to watch the movie. By the time the movie finishes, Julie is really irritated, as Nikki has talked through the whole show. The next day, the girls are holding another meeting. Tricia says they have punishments, and then asks for crimes. The girls have a field day listing the crimes of their boyfriends, and decide to start work. Darth hands Jonesy a film canister and tells Jonesy to get it back fast so he can make copies. He and Julie then leave. Nikki notes that Julie is actually a good conversationalist, and as such the movie wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. The girls enter Burger McFlipster's. Wyatt sings them a song about burgers, as he is required to do, and Tricia acts offended. She then commands the girls to put Wyatt on the list, which worries him deeply. Jonesy has hawked his DVDs. Nikki then comes up to him and sarcastically congratulates him. She then dials a number, and the voicemail of an orthodontist is reached. Jonesy asks her if she's having trouble with her teeth, and Nikki tells him she's not: this is the number Julie gave her. Jonesy inquires into this, and Nikki says it just disturbs her. Jonesy then suggests that Nikki talk to Julie. Seeing Julie working at Wonder Taco, she grabs Jonesy and drags him behind a trash can. Jonesy then sees his brother Diego selling DVDs as well. He goes over and confronts Darth over this. Ron hears him and drags him, Darth, and Diego in for questioning in mall jail. Nikki then goes over to Julie and asks if she'd like to hang. Julie says she can't, as she has to go back to work, and desperately tries to hawk tacos to the empty food court. The girls are gathered around a weeping teenager. She tells them that a boy stood her up. Tricia asks who it is, and she moans out his name: Jude. Jen then sneaks out and calls Caitlin so she can warn Jude. Caitlin hands Jude the phone, and Jude confesses that, with the hockey gloves on, he couldn't dial his cell and cancel his date with Monica. Tricia then grabs Jen's phone and calls her a traitor. The girls leave the coffee shop, ready to wreak vengeance on the hapless Jude Lizowski. In the jail cell, Jonesy is getting claustrophobic. He says that when they get out they'll celebrate, and Darth tells him they won't celebrate with Nikki, as Julie doesn't have any fun with her. Nikki then arrives with Jonesy's supply of DVDs and hocks them to Ron in exchange for his freedom. Jonesy leaves the cell, and Darth asks Ron if he's going to torture them. Ron replies darkly that he has other ways of obtaining information. He then pulls out one of Darth's action figures and threatens to break the seal. Darth instantly gives, telling Ron where the videos are. The girls arrive at the Big Squeeze. Tricia threatens Caitlin, and Caitlin tells her that Jude is more of a sister to her than Tricia will ever be. Jude then stands up inside and makes a speech about how men and women aren't that different, and ends by apologizing to Monica. The girls then forgive. A guy then comes up and asks for some service. Tricia orders for her and him, calling Caitlin "Lemonhead" in the process. When Caitlin protests, Tricia picks up a lemon and squirts the juice in her face. A lemon fight then breaks out. Nikki, Jonesy, and Jen then arrive, and Nikki notes that it's like a scene in the movie, except with lemons rather than lasers. Jen then states that she has seen the enemy, and it is them. Caitlin is sweeping up the lemons. She asks Jude how his hands are, and he tells them that his hands are all better. Wyatt then asks Nikki how the movie was, and Nikki pulls out a DVD of it. Jonesy thanks her for keeping a copy for him, and then promises never to fart again. He then farts, and changes the start time. He farts again, and changes it again; this pattern is repeated, with him farting immediately after saying "Okay, from now." Quotes *'Jude:' I have something to say. Some people think that men are from Mars and women are from Venus. But that's impossible, 'cause those are totally different planets, and we're all here on Earth! So, we need to learn to live together, as well as reduce, reuse, and recycle. Thank you. (The listeners burst into cheers.) P.S.: Monica, I'm sorry I stood you up last night. Trivia *The episode title refers to "double dating". Gallery Double Date.png|At the movies Video vD0_SnX4M3o 3eyAcPBtY2Y Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Unaired in the US